A Midsummer Night's Dream
by seuss fan
Summary: Tracy's high school is performing Shakespeare's "A MidsummerNight's Dream". What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A Midsummer Night's Dream

Tracy's high school is performing Shakespeare's " A Midsummer Night's Dream". What could possibly go wrong?

_(Note: I do not own any of these characters. Please do not sue me! This story takes place 4 months after the movie ended.)_

Chapter 1: "I know every step, I know every song.."

At the last bell, students rushed out of their classrooms, bound for the auditorium. The reason behind this stampede was that the cast list for the spring show had just been posted. This year's production was "A Midsummer Night's Dream". The girls were excited for the romance whereas the guys were more concerned with being around hot girls. As the students read down the list of names their level of excitement quickly dropped. Most of the characters were expected. Fender got Theseus; Becky got Hippolyta. And the most predictable casting was Link and Tracy in the roles of Lysander and Hermia. Ever since the integration of the Corny Collins show the two had been inseparable. With the exclusion of the bathroom they went everywhere together. There were even rumors flying around that Link was planning to propose. And, the couple could not be happier. Tracy made Link more aware of the world around him and Link helped Tracy become more confident in her abilities.

Even though their fellow students were not surprised by their roles, Tracy and Link were over the moon. Not only did this news come on the day of their four month anniversary, but it was their first on- stage debut as a couple. They knew that everyone else was aware of their feelings towards each other but they couldn't help but continue to show off.

On the other hand Amber Von Tussle had mixed feelings about her ex-boyfriend's new relationship. She was almost over Link but was still having trouble convincing herself that there was someone else better for her. At the same time a new transfer student was making her head spin. Rick Michaels was the cutest thing since sliced bread. His sleek, blond hair and deep brown eyes made Amber almost forget her name. This crush was deepened with the news that she cast as Helena and he was cast as Demerits.

"Who knows," Amber thought to herself as she examined the cast list, "this might lead something more."

Rehearsals began the following week. With between the Corny Collins Show and schoolwork it was hard for some of the cast members to focus their attention on the play. However, with the assistance of their stage manager, Penny Pingleton, the cast was able to get into a good working rhythm.

After 5 weeks of slaving over lines, blocking, and stunts the cast was finally ready to start doing dress rehearsals. The day of the dress rehearsal things were extremely crazy backstage. The wings were filled with kids struggling to find their costume pieces and set up their props. There was one more problem that needed to be fixed. The all important flower prop had not yet arrived. Penny swore to the director that she had ordered it specifically to arrive that day but that did not prevent Mr. Smith from forcing her to call every flower shop within a 5-mile radius.

Finally, before the day was out a box from Bountiful Gardens Flower Supplier arrived. Even though everyone was dead tired, the cast was forced to rehearse with the new prop.

"But Mr. Smith," Amber complained, " my mother needs me at home to arrange my résumé!"

"And I need to finish my history paper or I won't graduate!" Tracy chimed in.

"Fine, children. You may leave. However, I am sad to say that your art will suffer."

The cast members flooded out of the auditorium, thankful to get their lives back. As she was putting the props away, Penny noticed something strange about the flower. It was sparkling and seemed to have a strange violet glow around it. Perplexed, but too lazy to do anything, Penny left the flower in its box and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

A Midsummer Night's Dream

_(Note: I do not own any of these characters. Please do not sue me! This story takes place 4 months after the movie ended.)_

Chapter 2: "I can hear the bells…"

Two months after rehearsals started it was time for the cast to have their final dress rehearsal. This included all costumes and props. These props included the magic flower that had been delivered two months earlier. Penny had been meaning to talk to the director about it but every time she got up the courage another problem would get in her way. First, the dresses for the girls were two sizes too small. Then, the design company sent the wrong gels for the lights.

"Does it feel like our play is cursed?" Penny asked Seaweed before rehearsal started.

"No, don't worry baby. It's just a bunch of random coincidences. Everything is going to be fine."

When it came time for Puck to use the flower on Link Penny cringed.

"I really hope that nothing happens." Penny thought as she hid behind Seaweed. Penny waited a few seconds but nothing weird seemed to happen. That was until Amber walked onstage. Even though Link's character was supposed to develop feelings for Amber's something about Link's portrayal gave Penny bad vibes. She knew he was a good actor but the way he delivered his lines seemed a little too sincere.

"I better keep an eye on him", Penny thought as she went to signal the next lighting cue.

Before the next scene Penny stopped to talk to her best friend.

"Trace, I think we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

" Did you see Link out there?"

"Yeah, a great performance as always."

"The way he said his lines; it didn't seem fishy to you?"

" Why should it? He's supposed to be in love with her. Unless… you don't think he wants to get back with Amber, do you?"

" No, I think it has something to do with that flower."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Didn't you notice how it kind of glows?"  
"I guess. Oh, look there's Link. Let me go set things straight."

"Good luck!"

"Hey, great job out there!"

"Um, thanks."

"Link, what's wrong?"

"Did you see where Amber went?"

"I think she went to the bathroom real quick. Why?"

"I'll go wait for her."

"Link, come back here!"

Next, it was Rick's turn to get the flower brushed over his eyes. just like with Link, Rick seemed a little too into his role.

"I'd better go check this out." Penny whispered to Tracy as Rick walked offstage.

"Hi, Rick."

"Um, hi. Did you see where Amber went?"

"She's right behind you. You exited in the same direction."

"Oh, thanks."

"There's definitely something going on." Penny thought to herself as she walked back to Tracy.

Finally, it was Tracy's turn with the flower.

"Be careful, Trace." Penny whispered.

"I'll try."

But, there was nothing she could do. She was hopeless just like Link and Rick.

"Tracey, are you alright?"

" Where did Rick go?"

"Oh, not you too! Tracey, please tell me you're just joking!"

"I said, where is Rick!"

"He went offstage right."

"Thank you."

"We definitely have a problem!" penny whispered to herself as she ran to find Seaweed.

Penny ran backstage to keep Seaweed up to date.

"Now, do you believe me that's something's up?"  
" Definitely. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We need to find a way to get things back to normal before opening night. Shoot! That only gives us two days!"

" Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Will Penny and Seaweed be able to reverse the flower's mystical powers in time? Find out in the next chapter of A midsummer Night's Dream!


	3. Chapter 3

A Midsummer Night's Dream

_(Note: I do not own any of these characters. Please do not sue me! This story takes place 4 months after the movie ended.)_

Chapter 3: "Without love…"

Penny and Seaweed spent the next few days wracking their brains. They knew they had a major problem on their hands. Three of the four leads were head over heels in love with the objects of their characters affections. The hitch was that this created a major love triangle. To make matters even worse Amber was freaking out over Link's sudden attachment to her.

"What are we going to do?" Penny complained to her boyfriend as they sat in his mother's record store, "The show is tomorrow!"

" I know. Does this magic love stuff wear off?"

" No, but I think there is a way to reverse the spell."

"How?"

"It says here in the script that we have to rub their eyes with the flower again."

"Good idea. But wait, isn't that supposed to happen during the show?"

"Yeah. You're point?"

"Well, if they wake up from the spell while their onstage it might mess things up."

"True. We better snag them before the curtain goes up."

"Hope this works." Seaweed said as he crossed his fingers.

"Me, too."

An hour before the show Seaweed and Penny gathered Link, Tracy, and Rick in the hallway.

"I hope this is important. I have to find Amber." Link said as Penny finished taping him to the wall.

" You'll thank me for this later. Seaweed, do you have the flower?"

"It's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"I checked the prop table and backstage. It disappeared!"

"Great! What are we going to do now?"

" I think we need to talk with…"

"No, we can't! If she finds out we potentially lost a prop we're doomed!"

"Penny, baby, I don't think we have a choice."

Penny reluctantly stood behind her director waiting for her to turn around.

"She's going to kill me!" Penny thought as she stood, sweating bullets.

"What is it now, Penny?"

"Um, I was looking backstage, making sure all the props were on the prop table when I noticed that the magic flower was missing."

"Yes, that's because I'm using it to advertise tickets sales."

"Huh?"

"Noreen and Doreen are outside at the ticket table trying to sell last minute seats. I thought having the flower out there would help get people excited about the show."

"Oh, okay." Penny said as she ran to find Seaweed.

"The flower is on the ticket table!"

"What!"

"Our brilliant director put it out there cause she thinks it'll sell more tickets."

"Great. What now?"

"We'll just have to watch what happens and pray for the best."

"I guess." Seaweed said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"I love you, Seaweed."

"Love you too, Penny."

As expected the show was a disaster. From the moment Puck spread the flower over Link's eyes it was all downhill from there.

"Tracy!" Link shouted as he opened his eyes.

"Whose Tracy, Lysander?" Amber said as she walked onstage.

"Amber I need to find Tracy. I have this sudden urge to apologize but I don't know why."

"And who is this Amber you speak of. Lest you have any confusion, let me reassure you I am not she."

And that moment Link looked out at the audience in front of him.

"Oh, um, forgive me dear Helena my slumber hath confused me. Oh, it is you who I seek, who I love more than life itself."

"Nice save, Larkin." Amber thought as she continued on with scene.

As with Link, Tracy and Rick both freaked out after they were awakened from the flower's spell. However, neither of them handled themselves in quite the same way. Tracy ran offstage after she woke up and Rick jumped off the stage and ran into the audience.

"The director is going to kill us!" Penny said to Seaweed as she watched Rick run through the sea of chairs.

"I've got an idea. Follow me.", Seaweed responded as he grabbed Penny's arm.

"Wait, Seaweed, where are you taking me!"

_What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!_


	4. Chapter 4

A Midsummer Night's Dream

_(Note: I do not own any of these characters. Please do not sue me! This story takes place 4 months after the movie ended.)_

Chapter 4: "You can't stop the beat…"

Seaweed took Penny into the dressing room and began throwing make-up onto her face.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked as she received a mouthful of blush.

"We're going onstage."

"Huh?"

"You and I are going to get on that stage and fix this mess."

"But…I… stage...no."

"I understand Penny, but what other choice do we have?"

"Hand me the lipstick."

"I'm very disappointed in you!"

"Look, Ms. L…"

"That's Ms. Director to you, Larkin! Do you know why I cast you? I thought that you guys were the most talented group of teenagers that had ever entered my classroom. And on top of that two of you are on television! But, as you have demonstrated here tonight you are nothing but a bunch of easily distracted hopefuls who are more concerned with your love lives than anything else! The rest of your cast mates are too embarrassed to fix your problem. So, I guess I must…"

"We honestly don't know what got into us. We wouldn't intentionally break character."

"Miss Turnblad there will be no more excuses. I'm going to go out there and tell everyone to go home. I hope you're all very satisfied."

Before "Ms. Director" could take one step she heard some familiar voices.

"Hello there dear audience. We are awfully sorry for the unconventional performance that you have witnessed tonight. But we decided to make some last minute changes to this beloved classic."

"In order to ensure that you received the message we decided to show you what would happen if modern day teenagers were thrown into the story."

"You know, to emphasize the whole dream aspect."

"Now that we've fully explained everything we now return you to tonight's performance."

The entire cast stood in shock as Seaweed and Penny rushed offstage.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, Link," Rick responded, "as they say the show must go on."

The Midsummer's cast continued their performance and saved their once doomed show. Backstage, the lovebirds fixed the triangle they'd created.

"Trace, I don't know what got into me this week. You know I'd never look at anyone else."

"Seaweed, should we tell them?"

"It'll just freak them out even more. It's better if we just keep this between us."

"Ok."

"It's okay Link. I'm at fault too."

"Look, I was going to wait 'till graduation to do this but I think considering the circumstances that now's the best time. Tracy Turnblad, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will."

"Even though I still kind of hate him I have to admit that he's a sweet guy."

"You know, people have told me that I can be sweet on occasion."

"What are you getting at, Rick?"

"You wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure." Amber replied trying not to scream with excitement.

"You know, all this romance and happiness is making me want to burst out in song!"

"Link, I think you might need to lie down."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

_Hope you liked it! Please comment!_


End file.
